


Vents

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dubcon, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some very interesting things come out of vents in the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vents

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lovely artwork of http://robotpantytime.tumblr.com/
> 
> The first time I've made full blown tentaporn, yaaay.

There was an audible growl and a tug, the fiery eyed reploid pulling down on blue coloured appendages and gritting his teeth as the stubborn grip they had on his arms didn’t seem to budge. That was unnatural. Surely a reploid, one of a new generation no less, should be able to break out of the grip of some tentacles? Therein lied the problem, they literally were just tentacles and where exactly they had come from was a mystery to him, actually knowing the origin of them might have explained why they just refused to  _let go._

At the very least, they were clearly suspended from the ceiling and looked to be slimy. Lovely.  
  
It didn’t exactly help that Lumine found himself being dragged ever closer to a wall, the weight of himself or the determination to stay rooted to one place wasn’t halting the slow journey to the wall, which his back was now pressed against as well as the lilac coloured hair, which was now a bit squished looking. Of course, Lumine was perfectly capable of destroying the appendages with little effort but there was something stopping him.

The air seemed to be heavy with that certain something.

 **Oh.** That just made the entire situation infinitely worse. Whatever happened to be in the air certainly took affect startlingly fast, seeing as the new gen sagged, feeling about the same as the air did. Seeing as ‘breathing’ only served as a means of ventilation to Lumine, he ceased the subtle rise and fall of his chest. While he wasn’t taking in anymore of the obviously drug heavy air, he had to ponder how those tentacles managed to have a damn  _drug_ that affected a reploid of all things.

 It didn’t take long for another little effect of the unique drug to kick in.

It got hot. Very hot. The heat washed over him in a wavelike fashion starting from the head then downwards, an uncomfortable amount of the warmth was situated right between his legs. He twitched, both anger and a slight bit of colour was apparent on his face, sinking further back into the wall, Lumine yanked down on the tentacles coiled around his arms despite the annoyingly heavy feeling in his limbs.

He grew warmer, not due to the drug, but the lack of ventilation in order to avoid inhaling more of it… but if he didn’t breathe he was liable to overheat and end up passing out, which wouldn’t be wise in front of mysterious ceiling tentacles.

 _… Damn it…_ Reluctantly, he took a shallow breath and continued to pull downwards which spurred the appendages to twist themselves tighter around his arms, it seemed that every time he pulled the strange tentacles grew longer and coiled themselves further down the length of his arms to point where it became difficult to move them at all, with his arms being above his head the iron-like grip of them made the position uncomfortable.

Did strange appendages hanging from the ceiling understand any sort of speech? That was doubtful, incredibly so at that. The soft sound of him clearing his throat seemed loud in the mostly quiet room and sounded a bit strange, seeing as it had occurred to Lumine that his throat felt dry.  It likely wasn’t going to be very affective trying to talk to these things, but he didn’t have much else to try doing. The tentacles deep within his chest wouldn’t help, a situation that already involved a bunch of tentacles advancing on him wouldn’t be improved by the addition of yet more tentacles.

Struggling against the tentacles didn’t help and he doubted he’d get very far if he even attempted to use his legs nor did he have the energy to copy anything which unfortunately left him with attempting to communicate with the drug emitting ceiling tentacles that, for some reason, had more strength than a machine did. His legs shook, the new gen taking a short moment to steady himself, nibbling his lip and shutting his eyes as he felt a tightness between his legs. 

  
 _Oh… god…_ Finally, his mouth opened and he made an attempt to speak. “Hey you…” he said, managing to keep his voice even. He swallowed, a tentacle now swayed from side to side right in front of his face, and twitched where he stood. The effects of that potent pheromone in the air amplified due to the closeness of this particular tentacle. At least he’d gotten the attention of one? Was that even a positive in this situation? Now that was doubtful at best. “…You-“

He froze, feeling another two of them slowly coil themselves around his thighs and despite the thickness of his bodysuit he could feel a dampness seeping through from them. With a short gasp, he went down further against the wall, a tingling feeling wherever said dampness touched the skin. “…-uh…hh…” he groaned, having to breathe more harshly to calm himself which in turn meant he inhaled more of the drug in the air, Lumine remained somewhat upright and shook slightly where he had managed to stand. 

  
The position remained until the tentacles moved from his thighs to rub up along his hips, another one joined the mess of tentacles already surrounding him, moving in from behind him to caress down his abdomen then curling around his slim waist to run up the length of his back until it bumped into the armour protecting his chest. The actions caused the lilac haired bot to jar forwards and lose his balance, making him drop down to his knees. The appendages that held his arms spiralled down further to his chest armour, Lumine hung his head downwards, glaring at them as they tapped the armour. He assumed they were going to attempt breaking it off, but to his surprise, evidenced by a sharp intake of air, he felt a large amount of a slime-like substance slide down his shoulders then further down his back then slowly down his chest.

The tentacles could produce more of that damned aphrodisiac it seemed. …Okay they could definitely do that, given the shudder now wracking his form, the tingling feeling spreading across his chest in particular made him groan softly.  
  
What in the hell did it need so much for? There was a soft clicking noise. His eyes widened, the faint glowing of the crystal embedded to the chest piece faded slowly.

The slime had managed to form enough of a barrier between himself and the armour that it had desynced from him, with another click, a louder one this time it opened up and fell to the floor with a sharp clang. He swallowed, the tentacle that hung near his face had moved closer and flicked across the line of his jaw, he snapped his head away and clenched his jaw.   
  
God damn those tingles and damn them even more for feeling so strangely good, not that he would admit it.

 _I hate tentacles._ Well that was slightly inaccurate, considering he had tentacles.  _…I hate these tentacles in particular._ The two appendages holding him around the hips had started to move, drifting closer to the heat and stiffness between the new gen’s legs, pressing themselves against him. He tensed, fisting his hands and almost squirming in place when they started to rub him through the bodysuit.  
  
“Wait a min—nnh…” Lumine grit his teeth together, now breathing deeply through them as he felt the warm wetness of the tentacles seep through the bodysuit and touch the sensitive skin under it, the tingly feeling spreading down his hardness made his mouth open in a gasp that was cut short by the tentacle lingering under his chin, which seemed to take his mouth opening as an invitation to shove itself inside. He made a muffled noise of alarm, eyes widening as the potent aphrodisiac was forced into his mouth and down his throat, the tentacle moving back and forth between Lumine’s lips.

The new gen groaned, both his eyes and the small crystals on his ear cones starting to shine in the otherwise dark room, indicating a considerable spike in the beat of his core. The blush on his face grew to be of a much deeper colour, he soon began to shake, given that the aphrodisiac was now working through his systems as well as his skin and adding to the already intense heat coursing through him. He groaned, hips moving forward slightly with the insistent rubbing of the tentacles between his legs. The tentacle that had been around his waist uncoiled itself from it and ran itself up Lumine’s now unarmoured chest and up to his neck.

There was a soft sound of surprise as it tugged on the top of the bodysuit and slipped inside. Well he expected that to happen sooner or later. He leant back, eyes losing a bit of focus as the tentacle touched the skin and continued to go downwards taking a moment to rub along his sides, the reploid letting out a breath, before stopping. The slimy substance of the tentacle in his mouth dribbled out the side of it, the one currently under his bodysuit had started to pull forward, the new gen making another soft, muffled noise. It was only a matter of time before it decided he needed to be wearing less, wasn’t it?

Sure enough, the unnatural strength of the tentacle combined with it pulling forwards had begun to strain the thick fabric. Before long there was a split forming in the middle, his breathing quickened for a moment. Once the fabric was gone he’d be left completely exposed to those tentacles and it was likely going to get much, much rougher then. He closed his eyes, head slowly being tilted back by the tentacle shafting in and out of his mouth.

With a loud rip, the bodysuit tore down the middle with little tatters here and there still attached loosely, but for the most part the entire front of the fabric was ruined from neck to crotch, leaving Lumine bare to the roaming tentacles. He was of a surprisingly intricate looking design, the two lined pattern of the bodysuit was mirrored on him and were the same deep purple in colour. The panels that went from the sides of hips to the tops of thighs were however something that was hardly covered by fabric, for the simple reason they didn’t particularly need the extra protection, given that they were made from thick completely solid but flexible metal that served to protect the joints under them.

If you were to look close enough, faint lines were visible where limbs connected and large, incredibly pale segments of soft synthetic skin did.  
  
The blushing reploid flinched, the air irritating his already overly stimulated skin. He had to wonder how that damn aphrodisiac didn’t drive him crazy yet, especially so because the damn stuff was on his  _dick._ “…Mmg…mh…” He groaned softly, the tip of his arousal straining already. The tentacle in his mouth wriggled a bit before starting to pull away. Lumine breathed out in a pant, a thin trail of the slime-like substance and saliva between his mouth and the tentacle, his tongue lolling out of his mouth for a few moments as he continued to shallowly pant.

He opened his eyes slowly, the fairly bright orange of them seeming glazed over and they slowly trailed to stare at the tentacles hovering around him, they had moved back from him for a moment, all of which were pointing right at him.  _Oh god this is actually happening._ The tentacles drew a bit closer, the ones keeping his arms immobile started to pull upwards, forcing him to stand on his feet, he wobbled a bit being noticeably weak at the knees. Tentacles began to wrap around his legs, spiralling along the surface of his boots and up to his thighs giving them a squeeze. He grunted, it definitely felt a hell of a lot more tingly when they came in direct contact with the skin.

Another had gone right between his legs and quickly coiled around his dick, almost instantly it began to pump and fondle the head with its pointed tip, spreading the nearly torturous substance over the length of him. The beginnings of a moan came from a mouth already opened in a loud gasp, Lumine bit down on his lip very nearly breaking the skin as his hips quivered, silencing himself. “…Ff-fuuh…fuck…” he grumbled.  _This… is actually happening._

The next thing he knew his feet were being slowly lifted off the ground and he was in a position akin to laying on his back, minus the flat surface of course. Suspended in the air he growled, clearly quite agitated and annoyed with the new position he was in, attempting to move his arms again which didn’t really achieve much. He stared at the ceiling, specifically the vents the tentacles came out of and he couldn’t help but feel like there was something staring back, he himself just couldn’t see whatever it happened to be.

His expression twitched, eyes rapidly lost their focus as the touches and jerks of the tentacle continued, even starting to go faster causing Lumine to shake, his legs in particular had begun trembling. Never mind; that slime was without a single doubt, very torturous. He breathed in short, shallow and heated pants, the bright shining of the reploid’s eyes and the small crystals imbedded into his audio receptors intensified in his pleasured state.

He barely even registered himself being pulled more upright, a tentacle staring him right in the face. He blinked, leaning his head away from the appendage and glaring with as much contempt as he could muster though the normally piercing glare had lost its threat, given the condition he was in and the half-heartedness of his glare.

Despite how aggravating it was being so confined, the growing numbness in his arms and the heaviness of his body, those damned tentacles were driving him crazy in the best possible way.   
  
 _You’re giving in entirely to ceiling tentacles._ He groaned loudly, the tentacle had gone downwards, joining the small massing of them at his crotch and rubbing the base of his twitching length, adding to the already overpowering pumps and fondling. Uncontrollably, Lumine pressed his shuddering hips forward, the look in his eyes was replaced with one of allured pleasure as he stared off, again biting down on his lip.  _…Apparently, you are seriously giving into the ceiling tentacles._

These things weren’t very merciful, not only were they growing more and more aggressive with each touch, but now he could actually see everything little thing they did providing he tilted his head downwards. Soon enough he did following a whimper, a noise he cursed himself for making, the tentacle rubbing itself along the sensitive skin at the bottom of his length had worked its way further between his legs and brushed against his entrance. He glared down at it, pressing his teeth together and clenching his fists when he felt it press against him.

“Wha—aah…-!” As soon as he had tried to speak, he silenced himself again. That was the last place he wanted to feel tingly, the new gen hung his head back and bit down any noises that threatened to leave his mouth. Lumine flinched, feeling the tentacle circle his opening he tightened his throat. His eyes widened as he felt his legs being pulled further apart, face burning hot at the now wide spreading. He made a series of short noises, some bordering on being whiney and barely making it past his teeth, as the tentacle continued to rub against him, the new gen holding his breath when he felt it starting to press against him. 

It was definitely going to do it, any second now he was expecting it to go on ahead and shove itself inside, which he assumed would be incredibly uncomfortable and would more than likely hurt. He released his breath when the tentacle actually moved… away? For once it was nice to be wrong…

Or not.

 _No._ His jaw actually dropped, he swallowed and stared at the new tentacle slowly coming down from the ceiling. It was bigger than the other tentacles by far and had a very distinctive shape, as it moved closer what it was became obvious.  _The ceiling tentacles have a dick. Great, just what I wanted, something that seems to be as thick as my arm._ He could actually see the slime dripping off the damn thing, not only was it literally a tentacle dick but it apparently mass produced aphrodisiac slime.  _It actually wants to screw me with… that._ His hands were clenched to the point of shaking and his glowing eyes followed the large tentacle as it aligned itself. He bit down further on his lip and shut his eyes, at least attempting to prepare himself for that… thing.

The appendages around his legs squeezed him and the larger tentacle shot forward starting push in, the large amount of slime making it shockingly easy to do so the reploid jerking upwards and going into a peculiar looking arch, eyes snapping open and staring blankly down at the tentacle. He twitched madly, mind utterly clouded by the pained pleasure he felt, giving a whine he hung his head and his body went lax, the tentacle pushing itself in deeper and jerks of his length unceasing in their ferocity. 

Lumine barely managed to contain the rise of any loud noises, the only thing he could really think to do at this point, chest heaving in effort as he tried to remain at least somewhat calm huffing in shaky breaths. Suddenly, it went deep, very deep and he stiffened realising what that tentacle was going to rub against, especially bad considering it was-  
  
“Nnnhh—nnhhaa-…!!” Oh god he wanted to scream, but he couldn’t let himself make such a pathetic noise keeping his mouth stubbornly shut, it worked to a degree, he had still managed to make quite the noise. The tentacle simply pressed itself against him, right against that spot the reploid helplessly making little whimpers and cut off moans.  _Oh fuck… fuck…!_ Frustration soon started to build up, the movements along his length now remained unchanged and somewhat slowed and that damn tentacle inside him just wouldn’t do anything except press.

It didn’t take long for his hips to start rocking in time with his body going still for a moment, just to start twitching again at the pressing and movements of the tentacles. He swallowed, hanging his head back and staring at the ceiling with unfocused vision. It was so infuriating being stuck like this, not only did he feel so hot but he felt so… needy. He  _needed_ to cum and it needed to happen  _now._ But apparently the tentacle didn’t feel like doing anything other than press, he wasn’t going to have to try speak to them again was he? Lumine raised his hips and arched his back, lifting his head to stare at the tentacles.

The tentacles around his dick decided to keep going at the same pace and the one shoved inside him didn’t do anything.  _Take the hint you goddamn fucking stupid brainless thing._ Yeah. He would have to talk to it, or at least try to, he didn’t feel confident in his ability to speak properly right now. “Mmm-ooove….” he moaned his words, sounding airy and nearly whiney. “…Go-…oh… mmoove… nnhh…” That sure was some words alright. He was very nearly going to yell at them if they didn’t hurry up.

The tentacles seemed to respond to noise more than anything else, the thicker tentacle had started to pull out a bit. Lumine held his breath, letting it go with a short cry as the tentacle shot forward again and pounded him, he gasped for air and his breathing quickened. He groaned, feeling it pull back only to shoot forward again to spur him into more of that ever intensifying pleasure.

It felt hot… so damn hot, he could barely stand it anymore.

 A smaller tentacle flicked over the head of his arousal, he ones coiled around him started to jerk faster and oozed more of their slimy aphrodisiac, making him shiver and groan louder which only made them move all the more frantically. The tentacle thrusting itself back and forth set itself into a rhythm the reploid attempting to keep his mouth shut even though the glowing of his eyes and little crystals had grown a bit brighter, showcasing that the tentacles were indefinitely pressing the correct theoretical buttons and the reploid seemed to be loving it. His hips rocked back and forth with each movement, little noises here and there sounding vaguely like very demanding words.  
  
Lumine’s eyes soon started to roll back, the pumps and touches of his length going in time with the quickening thrusts, they even squeezed him a little the new gen moaning at the feeling and closing his eyes, length starting to twitch with a small amount of pre-cum spurting from it. Oh god he was close, so close… the heat was unbearable, the growing tightness in his crotch was unbearable and the movements of those damned tentacles were just too much. He started to go stiff, slowly arching upwards and he gasped. He could feel it getting closer with each thrust pounding him and each squeeze of his twitching length. Lumine’s mouth opened in a gape, panting heatedly with a string of delicious noises mixed in with the pants. He hardly cared for what he sounded like anymore, he was too stimulated and needy to even bother caring.  
  
The movements of the tentacle inside him started to grow erratic and it started to twitch, apparently the phallic appendage was also close.

Fuck, he was going to… it was right there just a little bit more just a bit harder.  _Come on… come on just… just-_

It gave another thrust, a hard one at that and pushed itself in as far as it possibly could, sending the reploid into a frenzy he called out, the tentacle continued to move like that and Lumine found both his breath and voice caught in his throat for only a moment as his length spasmed and he shuddered, a sharp cry sounded from the new gen.

That was it! He was there, finally there…!

He pulled down on the tentacles and squirmed, finally finishing as he went further into that awkward looking arch with his eyes slowly opening to look forwards at nothing, the glow of them flashing brighter for an instant before slowly fading. He then sagged, panting heavily and shivering softly, hanging his head. The tentacle came to a stop, the reploid whimpering as it twitched and filled him with its foreign liquid. It slowly pulled back and out of the reploid, Lumine softly gasped as felt the liquid starting to trickle out of him and down his thighs, face colouring a bit more in embarrassment. The air wasn’t quite as heavy anymore and the slime of the tentacles didn’t have quite the same effect any more, it seemed that it had lost its potency.   
  
Lumine didn’t speak, taking in deep breaths as the tentacles restraining and keeping him in the air started to lower, setting the speechless reploid against the wall. He slumped, the tentacles receded back to wherever they had come from, back through the vents in the ceiling.   
  
That was… how was he meant to feel about that? It was overwhelming, really quite slimy and slightly confusing as he had been pleasured by what were sentient tentacles. But it definitely felt good, even if it was completely strange and probably terrifying to some. He didn’t even attempt to move yet, he couldn’t quite manage that yet. So he sat there for a while and lazily looked upwards.

How the hell did tentacles exist with sole purpose of sexing someone up in the first place? Lumine was likely never going to get an answer to that question. He got to his feet, wobbling and leaning against the wall, he still felt heavy and his arms were still dead for the most part.  
  
It was going to take him a while to find his way back out of this place, he wanted to just lay down for a while he felt so tired, but that would have to wait. This wasn’t the time or place for that, lest he be visited by any more of those god damned idiot tentacles.


End file.
